Tengo Frío
by Shaty Ana
Summary: One-shot con dedictori para Fubuki-kazesenko, un summary haber ah ya se: el frio aveces puede dañar un gran momento, pero a veces puede crear uno mucho mejor...


Hola que tal, yop por aca molestando con un nuevo one-shot que va dedicado para Fubuki-kazesenko (viva)

Debo de admitir que me costó mucho ya que no tenía nada en mi mente para escribir sobre esta pareja (y eso que me encanta XD), espero que lo disfruten…

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven**

La letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Nagumo

Bueno y sin más a leer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tengo Frio**

Se encontraba en el centro del parque comiendo un rico helado de vainilla mientras miraba el atardecer y sentado con su persona especial, pensaba en declararse ese mismo día porque realmente ya no se conformaba con ser su amigo y estar a su lado, así que había decidido llevarlo a pasear por la ciudad dividiéndolo en 4 partes, primero al zoológico luego a ver los animales, después al parque de diversiones, terminar su recorrido comiendo un delicioso helado y finalmente declararse antes de regresar

Suena como un buen plan ¿verdad?, ya llevaba 3 de las 4 cosas que tenía en sus planes pero al parecer la última no se daría ya que… hacia mucho frio

Nagumo solo veía atentamente como Suzuno terminaba de comer su helado con una cálida pero poco perceptible sonrisa, una que solo él podía ver de vez en cuando y aunque tuviera frio, le gustaba estar sentado hay en ese momento

-Nagumo…-escucho como Suzuno lo llamaba

-que sucede

Ya termine-le respondía el albino-creo que es hora de regresar

-ah… si tienes razón pero antes yo..-debía hacerlo ahora

-tu qué?- Suzuno lo miro fijamente, ya se le hacía raro que Nagumo no se hubiera quejado en todo el día

-yo…-_vamos Haruya tu puedes!-_se daba ánimos mentalmente- Yo tengo frio!

-¿frio?, pues no lo veo raro ya que se supone que hoy mismo nevaría-le respondía el otro- te dije que solo esa bufanda no te daría mucho calor

-ah… Yo si debí escucharte-_idiota arruinaste el momento!-_se regañaba mentalmente

-vamos, ya es muy tarde-le dijo Suzuno como si nada

-si…-le respondió con un aura negra rodeándole, había dejado pasar el mejor momento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iban de regreso a casa, desde su animada platica no habían cruzado palabras y tal vez sería lo mejor, ya que Nagumo tenía sus manos frías, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que empezará a titiritar (es así?). Vio como Gazell paraba y miraba hacia arriba, se le hizo raro así que decidió hacer lo mismo

-está nevando…-Nagumo bajado su mirada hacia él y después volvió a mirar el cielo, afirmando así que lo que había dicho su amigo era correcto

-maldición, ahora tendré mas frio…-susurraba Burn, mientras que sentía sus manos más frías que antes. Miro fijamente al suelo y cerro sus ojos y sus puños fuertemente, cuando los abrió tenía un guante enfrente suyo, lo tomo y miro a Suzuno interrogante.

Por otro lado Suzuno alcanzo a oír los murmullos de Nagumo, decidió que debía hacer lo correcto y darle calor de alguna forma, ¿pero cómo?, vio sus guantes y los puños cerrados de Burn así que se le ocurrió algo, pero de solo pensarlo se sonrojo levemente, no importaba lo haría solo por Haruya y solo, tan solo, esta vez..

-póntelo… en tu mano derecha-Le dijo Gazell con una mirada fría. Nagumo no dijo nada y se lo puso, empezó a sentir calor pero solo en una mano, ¿y la otra qué?

-gracias, ya siento mis DOS manos más calientes-le dijo sarcásticamente

-no seas tan baka-le dijo secamente el albino-ahora dame tu mano izquierda

-que?...- n ose creía lo que estaba oyendo, no es malo rectificar ¿cierto?

-que me des tu mano izquierda, eres sordo o es que te haces-le decía en un tono un poco desafiante, Nagumo que aún no se creía lo que oía entrelazo su mano con la de gazel y levanto su mirada con un sonrojo viendo como el otro le sonreía cálidamente- ahora si ya dejas de quejarte por el calor... podemos seguir nuestro camino?

Nagumo asintió aun sonrojado. Empezaron a caminar con las manos entrelazadas y aunque los demás los vieran raro, para ellos no importaba, aunque Gazell no l oquisiera aceptar el también sentía frio y los dos en ese momento sentían un agradable calor…

-_creo que este no es el momento para mi declaración… pero nada me impide disfrutar este momento…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y que tal me quedo?

Creo que pude haberlo echo mejor, pero lo hago a si por 2 razones muy razonables u.u (?)

Primero, no se que mas escribir x_x

Segundo, ya llego mi papá y mi mamá no puede seguir incubriendome tanto XD

Sayo-


End file.
